K:TLC EP 38 Dreamland Halloween Costume Party
Script *(Theme song plays) *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): Dreamland Halloween Costume Party *(Episode Begins) *(Everyone decorating the forest) *Colonel Tusker: Remember, everyone, place the light with the rest of it. *(Kirby, Ribbon, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Melissa, Giselle and Carly walked towards everyone) *Giselle: Quite an occacion. *Willow: Totally! *Earlene: What do the holiday call this? *Kirby: A Dreamland Halloween. It's a holiday that gives some candy and having a party. *(Then Adeleine walked by) *Adeleine: Sorry I'm late, sir. *Colonel Tusker: Adeleine, you're here. *Adeleine: I'll be making costumes for Kirby and the others. It's so exciting! *Colonel Tusker: Yes, and we've gathered plenty of things for you to make it. *Adeleine: Oh, thank you, sir! I'll get to work making the costumes right now! *(Tayo and Proko arrives just in time) *Tayo: Exactly what we are! *Proko: As you can celebrating the party tonight. *Stella: Anyway, dad, have you any idea how this year having a celebration. *Spencer: I think so... But you know, vampires lives in Transylvania, California. *Stella: Sure it'll be amazing. *Sierra: Well, Stella, the bats hanging their tree branches upside down. *Wiley: By the way, Willow, the forest was full of wolves. *Willow: Certainly you are. *Theresa: We assure you to making those costumes. *(Kirby and the others nodded, then they paused for a moment) *Tayo: Wait... What? *(Kirby and the others fell to the floor, then they got up) *Proko: What was that for? *Penelope Bronto: I don't mind, it seems ridiculous. *Kirby: Now we really worry about finding a costume to wear. *Proko: We know, we can make the costumes! *Tayo: And sewing some clothes. *Lololo: Did you say clothes? That's terrific! *Lalala: We'll make the costumes for a interest luck. *Tula: That's a splendid idea! *Carly: We can make the costumes to a party. *(Kirby and the others dashed out) *Spencer: Did you hear that? Sounds like a costume party. *Sierra: Actually, the others making the costumes. *Edwin: Earlene is going to be a Frankenstein's monster. *Edina: Exactly that you are, Edwin. *Philip: Penny is going to be a witch all by itself. *Gary: And Giselle, too, after all. *Panya: Of course. *Wendy: Naturally. *Colonel Tusker: Tula is going to be a Medusa, whoever the snakes are there. *Westley: Simply interesting, dear. *Marty: Well, Anna, Melissa is going to be a scarecrow just like that. *Anna: Yeah, even it scares the crows away. *Charlie: Carly is going to be a pumpkin, sometimes a vegetable. *Christie: giggles Oh, right. Because they believe there are skeletons before. *Adeleine: Now they knew Kirby and the others wearing spooky costumes somewhere. *(Everyone laughed and Adeleine too) *(cut to the Castle of Dedede, hearing a roar in the distance) *(cut to Earlene, wearing a female Frankenstein costume) *Earlene: Hey, guys, look! I'm a Frankenstein-girl! *Adeleine: My, you look like a monster before. *(Penelope Bronto and Giselle, wearing witch costumes) *Adeleine: And look at Penny and Giselle! *Giselle: We're the witches! *Penelope Bronto: Won't be scare. *(Lololo and Lalala covered in sheets) *Lololo & Lalala: Of course we are! *Adeleine: You guys are pretends to be good ghosts. *Giselle: Sounds pretty familiar, Adeleine. *Penelope Bronto & Earlene: Good for ghouls! *(cut to Tayo, wearing a skeleton costume) *Tayo: I'm a skeleton! *(then Kirby was wrapped in bandages) *Kirby: I'm a mummy! *(cut to Stella, wearing a vampire costume) *Stella: Just call me a vampire! *(then Willow, wearing a werewolf costume) *Willow: You're right, I'm a werewolf! *(then Melissa, wearing a scarecrow costume) *Melissa: Yep, I'm a scarecrow! *(Kirby and the others laughed in delight) *Tayo: And Proko... *(Proko wearing a dragon costume, arrives) *Tayo: He's a dragon! laughs *Proko: Dragons? Exactly. *(Ribbon wearing a queen bee costume, then Tula wearing a medusa costume, and Carly wearing a pumpkin costume, arrives) *Ribbon: I'm a queen bee! *Tula: I'm a medusa! *Adeleine: And Carly, she's a pumpkin! *Adeleine, Giselle, Penelope Bronto, Tula and Stella: laughs *Carly: A pumpkin? Of course. *Stella: Say, guys, you wearing ready? *Ribbon: Yeah, the bees gathered some honey. *(Then a message saying "Halloween Party! Join us in the Castle!") *Willow: Comic-Sans invitation? Great! *Ribbon: How sweet! *Giselle: You guys ready to go to the castle? *(Kirby and the others agreed) *(cut to the castle) *Edwin: Okay, the friends did count. Would you like some Jack O' Lantern? *Philip: Jack O' Lantern, eh? A couple of mediocre vegetable if you ask me. *Panya: That sounds heavenly! *Wiley: I understand what were doing right. *Theresa: I understand anything. *Spencer: There's something to this party that were just getting. Other people do it, I mean look at that! *(Spencer points at the sign) *Sierra: the sign Welcome to Castle Halloween Party. *Spencer: They are most certainly! *Sierra: smiling They way I used them! *Colonel Tusker: Yet the friends wearing the costumes tonight! *Westley: Well, maybe if they having a party, they would invite as many. *(cut to the dark forest, the bats flew) *Tayo: We're still not there. It is starting to get dark. *Proko: It's farther away than I expected, I'm so tired. *Giselle: Just a little more. *(But Tula collides into Ribbon) *Tula: Oops! Sorry... *Ribbon: It's okay. Hmm... I think my wings will buzzing if I searching the castle in no time. *(Kirby and the others finally discovered some creepy-looking pumpkins) *Stella: Maybe it is here. *Proko: Oh! I have a bad feeling about this place. *Carly: Proko, please don't say anything scary! *Tayo: Those pumpkins! in fright *Penelope Bronto: Tayo, are you scared? *Stella: You don't have to worry, Tayo! *Tayo: Huh? *Stella: I'm here, you know! I'll protect you! *(They continued to walk) *(Suddenly, a distant creepy laughter in the distance) *Willow: Who is there? *Giselle: There's someone over there! *(They nervously looks around, there they saw Adeleine, wearing a vegetized woman, appeared) *Adeleine: (mysterious voice) Finally you've come, my friends. *Tayo: So you were the one who sent the invitation! What's up with you? *Adeleine: (mysterious voice) Watch in surprise... I'm the Vegetized Adeleine! creepily *Proko: Vegetized Adeleine? *Adeleine: Welcome to my Halloween party! Let the show begin! *(Just then, the spiked vines appears, lightning flash across the sky) *Tayo & Proko: screaming *Adeleine: It's only me! Adeleine! Don't you recognize me? *Tayo & Proko: Adeleine? *Adeleine: I was voiced like a mysterious voice in the forest. *Kirby: Is that so? *Adeleine: I was dressed a vegetized outfit. *Lololo: A vegetized outfit? Splendid! *Lalala: We were walking in the forest and found her. *Adeleine: Yeah, we know how you guys are work. Let's go to the Castle Halloween Party! *Kirby: Sounds correct! Category:Episodes